choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Sky Country Miscellaneous Characters
Big Sky Country Chapter 1 'Dolly' Dolly is Sawyer Oakley's horse. He is riding her when you first meet him. 'Calf' Taking a wrong turn into the barn, you meet an adorable calf who wants to get to know you. 'Cow' The cow sees you interacting with her baby and takes exception to this. She runs at you and you get saved by Dallas James. Chapter 3 'Charlie' Charlie runs the hardware store in Sweetridge. He, non-coincidentally to the fact that it was in charge of shop class, only has eight fingers. One of the missing fingers is a pinky. His appearance is modeled after the construction worker first seen in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Leonardo' Leonardo runs a flower shop in Sweetridge. Although "Leonardo" is his real name, Asha Roanhorse calls him "Leo". He is remodeled as Arnold Northman in Bloodbound, Book 1 and the unnamed Bartender in The Senior. 'Judy' Judy, a character in the Big Sky Country series, is in charge of the coffee shop in Sweetridge. She is first seen in Chapter 3. She is seen again at the County Fair, where she is one of the judges in the pie competition. Chapter 5 'Mayor Leo Calhoun' He is the mayor of Sweetridge. He seems nice, but ineffectual at the fair seeing as, according to him, Asha is the one who really knows what is going on. Chapter 6 'Rancher' He is interested in buying Oakley stock, but not until some months later. Chapter 8 'Peewee' While walking along the sidewalk in town the day of the visit to the bank, Brooklynne runs into Peewee, who is out for a walk with his owner, Dave. 'Dave' His dog Peewee runs into Brooklynne. He tells you he just came from Skyfest and recommends going up in a balloon and that you should go and find Fred. When you go find Fred, he tells you how much he liked "Doggie Dave" and agrees to give you a ride even though his shift is over because of how much he likes him. His appearance is modeled after Tucker Paisley, a character in Red Carpet Diaries. 'Fred' Fred is in charge of hot air balloon rides in Billings. It is time for him to get off his shift when you meet him, but because of your recommendation from "Doggie Dave" he agrees to give you a ride in his balloon. His appearance is modeled after the Dryve driver, a character in Red Carpet Diaries. 'Bill' Bill is Cliff's banker. When the Oakley's come to see them he is very surprised that they have the money and, much to Cliff's disgust, went behind their back to agree to introduce them to a man who has an offer for them. He seems surprised that Cliff would be so upset at his actions and does seem to take the money when it is thrown onto the counter in front of him. 'Garret Redmond' Representative from AgraCorp who intends to buy both the Oakley and the Mendoza ranches. He isn't above using intimidation to try to convince people to sell their land to him. In Chapter 12, he is told off by Duke and Sawyer and doesn't take they're rejection of his offer kindly. It is believed that he set fire to their barn as payback for refusing said offer. Chapter 9 'Colt' Colt runs the local bar where meetings of the Historical Society are sometimes held. Chapter 10 'Nurse' She gives you an update on Cliff's status after his surgery after he had a heart attack. She resembles Leah Myers from Lovehacks, but has different skin color, hairstyle and shape of eyebrows. Chapter 12 'Mack Valenti' Mack Valenti is a bounty hunter sent to capture Dallas James, who was framed by his ex's ex-boyfriend, a star quarterback and son of a city councilman back in Tulsa. Your character and Dallas try to divert his attention away when he arrived at the Oakley Ranch. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Groups